Blaine-Finn Relationship
The Finn-Blaine Relationship is the friendship between Mckinley High alumni Finn Hudson, and McKinley High senior Blaine Anderson. To fans, they are known as Blinn or Hunderson. Overview Finn and Blaine know each other through Kurt, as Kurt was the one who introduced them to another. During Season Two Finn and Blaine had very minimal interactions, as Blaine did not attend McKinley at the time. When Blaine joined the New Directions during Season Three, Finn didn't like Blaine because he felt threatened by Blaine's talent, as he says. Finn would often act in a rather rude way towards Blaine, like when he told Blaine to "take a seat" when Finn was talking to the class and Blaine stood up in support of Finn's idea. Blaine even tells Kurt that he notices the way that Finn acts towards him. In Hold on to Sixteen, the two officially become friends when Finn explains why he acted that way towards him, in the beginning, and that they need to be on each other's good side if they want to win Sectionals. In Season Four, the two have less of a normal "friend-friend" relationship, and more of a "friend-teacher" friendship since Finn temporarily takes over the Glee Club and is in charge of the school musical. Since Finn and Blaine don't attend the same school anymore, Blaine forms friendships withother members of The glee club, while Finn is friends are more of the other graduates and some of the McKinley staff. Episodes Season Two Blame It on the Alcohol Finn and Blaine first meet at Rachel's house party. Blaine is drunk when they first meet and said, drunkenly, how it is cool that Finn and Kurt are brothers. Season Three The Purple Piano Project When Blaine performs It's Not Unusual in the courtyard, Finn gives Blaine weird looks. In the Choir Room, Finn blames Blaine for the piano being lit on fire in the courtyard, much to Blaine's protest. Hold on to Sixteen After Blaine's fight in the choir room with Sam, Finn rushes out to talk to him. He finds him in the locker room, punching a punching bag. Finn finds out that Blaine was part of the Dalton Fight Club. Blaine then confronts Finn about his problem against him. Finn admits that he is jealous of Blaine. Then they make up. Michael When Blaine gets slushied by Sebastian after Bad, Finn along with the New Directions are concerned and they circle around Blaine, getting shocked from the unusual effect of slushies. When Finn and Rachel visit Blaine in his room along with Kurt, he reassures him that he will be fine. After, he along with Rachel and Kurt sing Ben. Season Four The Break-Up In The Break-Up, Blaine arrives at New York to meet with Kurt, Rachel and Finn. He's surprised to see Finn, thinkiing Finn was at the army, to which Finn explains he doesn't know why he's here yet. When Finn returns to McKinley to look for guidance after a hectic night, he meets Blaine back at the choir room, and Finn asks why Blaine would think about cheating on Kurt. Before Blaine can properly enter, New Directions enter the room and greet Finn. The Role You Were Born to Play Finn watches Blaine's audition with the song Hopelessly Devoted to You. ''Finn and Artie think Blaine would be great for Danny Zuko, but Blaine can't, because he's still emotional over he and Kurt's break-up, deciding that maybe he can do another role that doesn't involve too much romance. Glease In the episode, Glease, both Blaine and Finn awkwardly greet Kurt and Rachel after their break-ups. Kurt and Rachel are here for the school production which Blaine is featured in and which Finn helped produce. Dynamic Duets Finn takes over Glee Club temporarily while Will is gone to Washington. When the Warblers steal the New Directions National's trophy, Blaine and Sam retrieve it back. Finn thanks Blaine and Blaine presents to Finn a gift from the New Directions. The group huddle together before their auditorium performance. Songs Duets Graduation.png|Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) (Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album)|link=Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) Finnblainebarelybreathing.png|Barely Breathing (The Break-Up)|link=Barely Breathing Sang Together (In A Group Number) Related Songs * ''Hot for Teacher by Van Halen. (Mash Off) * Ben by Michael Jackson. (Michael) * In My Life by The Beatles. (Goodbye) Trivia *Kurt and Rachel have been romantically interested in both of them. *Both of them have been romantically interested in Rachel. *In Season Three, Blaine was the shortest male New Directions member, while Finn was the tallest. Gallery tumblr_lvuret9cbe1qbw56oo3_250.gif tumblr_lvvai04SWc1qdzc0lo1_250.gif tumblr_m4prbyn7yg1qzmvoio3_250.gif tumblr_m4prbyn7yg1qzmvoio4_250.gif tumblr_m4prbyn7yg1qzmvoio5_250.gif tumblr_mezkk0qKO11ruvz7yo5_250.gif tumblr_mezkk0qKO11ruvz7yo6_250.gif tumblr_mfh5idOtPD1qg7fxzo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfh5idOtPD1qg7fxzo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhrn2zfzZB1raamr0o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhrn2zfzZB1raamr0o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhrn2zfzZB1raamr0o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhrn2zfzZB1raamr0o4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mhrn2zfzZB1raamr0o5_r3_250.gif tumblr_mhrn2zfzZB1raamr0o6_r3_250.gif tumblr_mics3i1mrC1qc9onoo1_250.gif tumblr_mics3i1mrC1qc9onoo2_250.gif tumblr_mics3i1mrC1qc9onoo6_250.gif tumblr_mics3i1mrC1qc9onoo8_250.gif tumblr_mihv3sH3J31ruvz7yo1_250.gif tumblr_mihv3sH3J31ruvz7yo5_250.gif tumblr_mihv3sH3J31ruvz7yo6_250.gif tumblr_mihv3sH3J31ruvz7yo7_250.gif Blinn.gif Glee-Hold-on-to-Sixteen-Season-3-Episode-8-8-550x380.jpg tumblr_ml41qtnb5D1qk3tk3o5_250.gif Tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo8 250.gif Tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo7 250.gif tumblr_mkbhq8zeyb1qhlmruo9_250.gif tumblr_mpnk4mTlVu1rd6e8fo1_250.gif tumblr_mpnk4mTlVu1rd6e8fo3_250.gif tumblr_mpnk4mTlVu1rd6e8fo4_250.gif tumblr_mpnk4mTlVu1rd6e8fo7_250.gif tumblr_mpnk4mTlVu1rd6e8fo8_250.gif tumblr_mpnk4mTlVu1rd6e8fo9_250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Stubs